¡No soy una romántica!
by Elena Tesno
Summary: ¿Qué paso cuándo Ron se entera de la muerte de Fred? Cuando al llegar al Gran Comedor observa lo que ha sucedido con su hermano. ¿Como le pide Ron a Hermione que sea su novia? ¿O no se lo pide? ¿ Es realmente Hermione una romántica empedernida?


Tristeza. Eso era lo único que se podía observar en ese instante. El trío de oro irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, observando con angustia el numeroso número de personas que lloraban la pérdida de algún amigo o familiar. Un tumulto de pelirrojos se situaba al final de la sala y Ron se acerco a ellos con miedo. Porque sentía que algo no iba bien, que algo había sucedido y ese algo no era precisamente bueno.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, ambos temiendo que realmente hubiese ocurrido lo que imaginaban.

George abrazo a Ron cuando este llego hasta su familia. Todos lloraban, la tristeza inundaba sus rostros. El cuerpo de Fred yacía en el suelo, inerte, sin vida, y sin la alegría que le caracterizaba.

Ron se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, aquel al que había odiado y amado al mismo tiempo. Porque eso es lo que sucede con los hermanos. Cuando estas con ellos deseas tenerles lejos, hay momentos en los que te desesperan, en los que te hacen sentir inferiores, en los que te hacen cargar con la culpa de algo que no has hecho, pero también hay momentos en los que les buscas pidiendo consejo porque sabes que son los únicos que te puede ayudar, momentos en los que son las únicas persona en la que confías, los mejores recuerdos de tu vida son con ellos, las locuras más dementes las has llevado a cabo bajo su influencia, sabes que aunque pelees, aunque te comportes como un idiota con ellos y aunque les falles, siempre van a estar ahí. Ahí, para ti.

Pero si había algo que podía separa a dos hermanos era la muerte y eso era lo que había sucedido.

Ron no reaccionaba, no escuchaba, no sentía, no veía más allá de Fred. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien le alejaba de allí mientras le cogía de la mano. Era Hermione. La chica le miro con tristeza y le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Se sentaron en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras. El suelo estaba frío, al igual que el ambiente, al igual que el corazón de Ron.

-Ron- susurro Hermione retirando las lágrimas que el pelirrojo derramaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar.

Hermione le tomo de la mano y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron quien agradeció el gesto.

-Ron, lo siento. Lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione intentando contener las lagrimas, aunque le fue imposible. Se llevaba muy bien con Fred y aunque siempre les estaba regañando por su conducta o quejándose de sus experimentos o de sus bromas en el fondo le gustaba que lo hicieran pues sabía que era necesario. Que la vida no solo es seriedad sino que es necesario divertirse, saltarse las normas y bromear, aunque a ella eso le resultaba complicado, pero admiraba a la gente así.

-No es justo, Hemione- dijo Ron con apenas voz

-Lo sé, nada de lo que esta sucediendo es justo. Pero- notaba como la voz se le quebraba pero no lo iba a permitir. Debía permanecer fuerte, fuerte para él. Porque ahora él necesitaba todo su apoyo.- pero debemos ser fuertes. Si Fred te viera así te rechazaría como hermano, seguramente te diría algo así como "¡Eh! ¿Que hacéis ahí llorando? Ni se os ocurra hacer un funeral. ¡Vamos montad una fiesta! Me gustan las fiestas"

Ron rió, o al menos lo intentó.

-¿Sabes? Fred fue el único junto con George que se dio cuenta de lo colado que estaba por ti, o al menos el único que se prestó a ayudar- declaró Ron mirando a Hermione a los ojos

-¿Tú estabas colado por mi? ¿Cómo te ayudo?- pregunto Hermione sintiéndose mal por haber sentido felicidad tras las declaraciones de Ron cuando tendría que sentir tristeza por la muerte de Fred.

-Siempre he estado colado por ti, Hemione - dijo este como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-Bueno…digamos que me regalo un libro- completó su explicación

Hermione le miro sorprendida y decidió obviar ese comentario.

-¿Un libro? ¿Fred Weasley? No me malinterpretes Ron pero

-No un libro cualquiera, 12 formas de conquistar a una bruja

-Oh, pues creo que te ha servido ¿no?- intentó bromear Hermione

-Pues claro que me ha servido, ahora tengo la mejor novia del mundo- dijo Ron sonriendo, esta vez de verdad pues tener a Hermione era lo único que en esos momentos podía hacerle sonreír.

-¿Novia? ¿Soy tu novia?- pregunto Hermione con desconcierto

-Si- contestó Ron- si ¿no?- pregunto temiendo que no fuera así

-Bueno…es que- comenzó Hemione

-Es que ¿que? ¿No quieres ser mi novia? ¿Es eso no? Bueno es normal, debí habérmelo imaginado. Eres demasiado para mi, mereces algo mejor, no sé en que momento pude ni siquiera pensar que

-¡Eh! Para- dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo. Estaba teniendo una de sus ataques de baja autoestima y no iba a permitir que se siguiera infravalorando de tal forma cuando no lo era- No es nada de eso Ron

-¿No? ¿Entonces que es?- pregunto este aún sin creer que no fuera ese el verdadero motivo

-No me los has pedido. Dijo Hermione decidida, aunque un poco avergonzada al escuchar lo infantil que sonaba en esos instantes. Pero había fantaseado tanto con ese momento que esperaba que fuera como lo había imaginado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Hermione Granger es una romántica empedernida y yo sin saberlo- bromeo Ron, aliviado

-¡Oye! No soy una romántica

-Sí que lo eres- dijo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la joven quien había adquirido un tono rosado en su cara- pero he de decir que me encanta

Hemione sonrío. Ron se levanto y tiro de la castaña para que hiciera lo mismo. Le miro a los ojos con un brillo especial, con ternura, con amor y le cogió de las manos haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ante el contacto pues sabía lo que veía a continuación

-Hermione Jean Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Ron sonriendo y es que por fin se iba a hacer realidad aquello que había esperado por años.

-Sí, sí quiero. Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de su ahora novio. Quien aunque negaba ser una romántica, lo era.

Ron la atrajo hacía si y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Esta le rodeo el cuello con sus manos. Ambos se miraron, conscientes de que ese iba a ser su primer beso, pues cuando se habían besado en la sala de los menesteres había demasiada tensión como para disfrutarlo sin incluir que estaba Harry presente lo que no mejoraba la situación.

Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron. Sus labios se rozaron, se sentía como si eso fuese lo único que podía hacerles felices, como si eso fuese a lo que estaba destinados. Al principio con ternura, pero posteriormente paso a ser un beso que albergaba el deseo de años.


End file.
